A Forgotton Chapter
by xChocolatexMellox
Summary: Darren is at the Cirque Du Freak, when an old friend of Mr Crepsleys comes to visit. Darren finds himself infatuated with her from the moment he saw the back of her head. DarrenxOC Takes place from the second book and on.


My name is Darren Shan. As I've mentioned before, everything in my stories are _real_. This is just something I feared I wouldn't have time to add. So here it is. So much has happened to me in the past year or so, probably enough to fill a whole book. In short, I was turned into a half-vampire, meaning I can still go out in the light, and don't need a much blood as full vampires. Also, I don't have all the special abilities full vampires have. I am the assistant to the vampire Larten Crepsley. I didn't want, or plan to be a vampire, but I did it to save my best friend, Steve, after the spider I stole from Mr Crepsley, bit him. I ended up joining the Cirque du Freak, which is where I am now. I've made new friends, and lost my old ones. As of today, the Cirque is camped out in a small field outside of a town. I learned not to be surprised by many things, but the thing that happened next, I never expected it to be the best thing that would ever happen in my vampire life.

Evra and I were walking around the camp trying to think of something to do. The little people required no food right now, Madam Octa was soundly asleep in my tent, and Evras snake was curled up around his neck. Evra in his usual white robes, me in my formal burial clothes from months earlier, stuck out like a sore thumb. I've been meaning to get new clothes for a while now, but there's no where to go. I often thought about waking up Mr Crepsley to ask for money, but he would kill me, _literally_, if I woke up during the day. He isn't one of those vampire in those horrid books that sparkle. No vampires do that in the sun. The sun dries up our blood and we burn from the inside out. I was very relieved to find out it's not like that with a half-vampire. I decided against ever bothering him. Evra and I went out to the train tracks near camp to just sort of hangout. We spent hours there, just staring into the sky. No clouds appeared and we both suffered from severe headaches at around night fall. We aimlessly wandered back to camp when we saw Mr Crepsley talking to what looked like, a _girl_? How does he know a girl? A seemingly beautiful one, at that! Evra and I exchanged confused glances and rush to see what was going on.

"Well, Emma, It was an honor to have you visit me, here of all places." Mr Crepsley chuckled.

"Well, Larten, as I said, I was in the area," The girl said, she had a light Italian accent.

"Ah! Darren, I would like you to meet a long time friend. This," he said, gesturing towards the beautiful girl, no more than 15 years of age, "is Emma De Luca. My daughter." His _what_? I thought.

"Your _what_?" I asked aloud. Mr Crepsley just laughed a boastful laugh.

"Ah, Darren, you are too easily deceived. Emma is a girl I saved about 25 years ago." Mr Crepsley started.

"But, she is my age?" I asked, confused. Mr Crepsley just laughed, again.

"Young Darren, she is a vampire! Well, half-vampire. She was younger than you when she was first blooded. She is one of the rarer female vampiress'. You see, whilst in a depressed state, I stumbled upon her house, burning with extreme intensity under the night sky. Her charred body was near death, I tried to save her with my saliva, but it was doing no good. Seeing a young person die like that, my heart could not handle that. So I did the obvious. I blooded her. Only enough to turn her into a half-vampire, though. Later as the flames of her house died down. I discovered two other bodies. I wandered about the family that lived there. Unknowing to me, the charred remains of the person I blooded was a young ten year old girl. I did this to save the life of a human being. I know it was wrong to blood someone so young, but it needed to be done. She was like a daughter to me for five years. Then, the Vampire Princes took her to Vampire Mountain for her to train and grow. She has grown strongly and learned the vampire ways much better than I could've taught to a child all those years ago." He ended his story. My mouth hung in awe.

"Huh," was all that could escape my mouth.

"It is very lovely to meet you, Darren." Emma said in her gorgeous accent as she bowed.

"What's Vampire Mountain, and who are the Princes?" I asked confused. Mr Crepsley just laughed.

"Ah, young boy you will learn about that soon enough," the vampire said as he patted me on the back, a little too hard, causing me to stumble. I felt my face flush, as I feared Emma saw the hobble.

"Did I forget to mention, Emma is _still_ a half-vampire? Perhaps if she stayed with the Cirque for a while, you and Evra may have a new play mate." Mr Crepsley teased. I've never seen him this cheery before.

"Larten, may I ask why this boy is dressed like this?" Emma questioned as her perplexed face studied my body.

"That is a story best saved for another time," the older vampire smiled and the scar down his face crinkled with his eyes.

"Larten," Mr Tall started as he walked our way. "I need your help, would you mind leaving your crew to run some things over with new members of our cirque. I know you will find them fascinating." Mr Tall smiled, looking kind of evil.

"Soo," I say, awkwardly as Mr Crepsley walks off with Mr Tall. Emma's licks her perfectly plump red lips, and her beautiful big brown eyes into mine. Good thing I caught my mouth hanging open like a hillbilly or else I might've looked like an idiot. Oh wait.

"Well, we like to hang out at these train tracks out there," Evra points with his thumb behind us, "but it's dark out, so we were just planning to hit the hay. We've already got all the little people fed and there's no shows tonight."

"All right," her voice rings through my ears like the most beautiful melody ever composed. "Do you think I could spend tonight in your tent. Just for tonight, of course." She asks, innocently.

"Uh, I'm sure that'd be fine." Evra answers. But my mind is far from this world. I'm already fantasizing about a beautiful women sleeping in the same room as me. Her perfect face, motionless like a porcelain doll. I wonder why I'm thinking all these weird thoughts. Do vampires have hormones? They should, they still age once ever 10 years. But I age every 5. Does that means my hormones are released faster? I was never really taught anything about sex, or hormones or stuff like that. I thought it was useless. Man, little Darren was an idiot! Had I not seen something so beautiful before in my life? No, I mustn't have, or I would not be thinking this right now.

"Darren!" A voice snapped at me. It sounded like Evra. "Darren! Show Emma our tent! You've been standing with a goofy smile on your face for at least 2 minutes, then your face went twisted and confused. Did you drink some bad blood, or something?" His head tilts to the side. It is Evra! I'll just go with what he said.

"Uh yeah, that's probably it." I'm a liar, a poor shameful liar. And a horrible one at that. Emma eyes me intently. "It's this way," I say as I gesture to our tent, and Emma beings to walk to way. I take a good look at what she's wearing. She's wearing skin tight black pants, with boots that go almost up to her knee. Maybe they help her flit? I think, but highly unlikely. She's wearing a corset type shirt where it's puffy at her breasts. Ironically enough, she looks like that vampire hunter from Van Helsing. The girl who's family has to kill Dracula or else her whole family's souls will never travel to Valhalla. Good movie that was. I wander if Mr Crepsley's seen it. Probably not. He doesn't like anything about the North American vampires that were created by Holly Wood to make them more appealing. Though, with the rate things are going now, vampires might be able to come out and not be stabbed with a stake. Even though we don't sparkle, teenage girls will be on us like The Little People on anything edible. Or me on spiders. Or Evra on a snake. Or- My minds blank.

"Is this it?" Emma asks turning my way. As she turns her long, curly almond coloured hair seems to wave in slow motion. I nod and gulp as she walks in. I absently follow and see she's standing in the middle looking confused. "Where could I sleep?"

"Oh," I didn't think of that. "You can take my bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Yes I do.

"That's very sweet of you, Darren." She smiles kindly, takes off her boots and instantly falls asleep in my bed. I sit down on the floor, smiling. She called me sweet! I almost giggle like a school girl, when Mr Crepsley walks in.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she, Darren?" He smiles at the girl he loves like a daughter. His precious little girl, whom he probably wants no boy near her until he's dead. "When you two are of age, I think you would make fine mates for each other, though, she is much more mature than you." He chuckles lightly, my face burns. "Sleep tonight, Darren, for the Cirque is performing tomorrow, and my dear Emma shall be joining us with Madam Octa! She has done wonders with that spider, she had." Mr Crepsley sighed with a smile and left me alone with his 'daughter'. I start to get excited that she will be performing with Mr Crepsley and me tomorrow, then I slowly drift off into a lovely sleep.


End file.
